


Inquisitor, Inquisitor

by A_Marlene_S, Inquisitor_Inquisitor



Category: DAI - Fandom, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ameridan staying alive and dealing with everyone's crap, Bull's Charger Inquisitor, Chantry Issues, F/M, Gen, Human Inquisitor - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn Romance, Two Inquisitors, female inquisitor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marlene_S/pseuds/A_Marlene_S, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitor_Inquisitor/pseuds/Inquisitor_Inquisitor
Summary: Ameridan felt his body is about to give out at any moment. Blinking several times as he tried to maintain consciousness. He wonders if his sight is playing with him as he saw a giant tear in the sky that looks like it’s growing in size by the minute…“Creators… Maker… what did I wake up to?”
Relationships: Ameridan/Cassandra Pentaghast, Cole/Maryden Halewell, Delrin Barris/Female Inquisitor, Female Hawke/Varric Tethras, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Josephine Montilyet/Cullen Rutherford, Lace Harding/Bram Kenric
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Professor Bran Kenric always had a fascination with the history of the Chantry, especially during the era of the Nevarran Accord. To be more precise, he wanted to know about Inquisitor Ameridan. There is no way the history of the Inquisitor is simply, _settled_. There are still so many questions left answered surrounding the first Inquisitor. There is no way that the case is settled.

Who was Inquisitor Ameridan?

Who was he as a person?

Where was he from?

…and why is no one wondering where is his last resting place? He disappeared under mysterious circumstances in the early years of the Divine Age. So many other questions left unsaid that many would love to know, but…. The case is settled. Kenric chalked it up due to the d’Amerides also wanting it to be a shut case… along with other high-ranking members of the University and Chantry for some seemingly odd reason.

All of which resulted with no one taking him seriously. More so with the news of peace talks over at the Conclave, that has everyone wanting to see if there could be peace made between the Templars and Mages… Many of which are his colleagues…

Well… former colleagues. If Colette and Kenric’s calculations are correct, that giant green scar in the sky is around in the same location where the Conclave is located at. A giant tear in the sky that has caused mayhem here in the Frostback Basin. If it were not for the Stone-Bear Hold, taking pity on them and taken them in while the sky continued to burn away.

Things would have fine. Quite fine! IF IT WERE NOT FOR THE DRAGON THAT DECIDED TO LAY WASTE TO THE BASIN!

Against Kenric and more importantly, Colette’s own choice words, they ran off following the Stone-Bear Hold as they took up arms to defend their home. What happened next, has Kenric and Colette praying to all the gods they knew of, that what they are seeing… who they are seeing, is history in the making.

-.-

A lot could be said about the House Trevelyan, a noble family from Ostwick. Known for their piety and connections within the Chantry and the Templar Order. More often than not, the younger members of the family are expected to follow a career in service of the Chantry either as a member of the Chantry itself or as a Templar. Regardless of their personal feelings or motivations.

Fatima Trevelyan has seen the good and the bad, mostly the bad side of the Chantry, Templar Order and Circle of Magi. She knows her family, knows their views and knows how they are. No matter how much they want to mold her views, mind and sense of self, Fatima refuses to allow herself to be another sheep in the fold.

As much as she tried to ignore how her family is like, there is only so much one could ignore the giant nug in the room. Her family’s faith in the Chantry, in Andraste… in the Maker, makes them blind. She could deal with her family, they burned bridges to the point it was beyond fixing. Plans are set for her to leave that life behind and have little to no contact with them. If they were more than happy to see one of their own become tranquil and laugh about it afterwards, then Fatima has no need for them.

What made Fatima put her plan into action, is her refusal to see her… _friend_ , join the Templar Order.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.  
> ===  
> There will be more Ameridan in the next chapter.  
> If you wish to talk about the fic, leave a review below and I'll create a discord for the fic. I have several DAI fanfic ideas in mind and I enjoy talking to others about them!

“Go to the Conclave, Fatima. You might find him there, Fatima. This could be your last chance, Fatima…” Fatima Trevelyan mimicked her Lieutenant ’s voice as she destroyed another opponent with her claymore. Letting out a growl as she heaved around her weapon and lodged it into another demon that attempted to take a swipe at her. Letting out a humph as she swung her sword around and placed it back on her back, strapping it back in place. “But noooo, Delrin sent me a letter after who knows how long. Saying he’ll be at the Conclave, and guess what!”

“He never showed!” Varric supplied, putting Bianca back in place.

“How would I know! The flipping Conclave exploded, and I don’t even remember how it happened.” Fatima threw her hands into the air and kicked a sack in anger. She grimaced at the sight of a dead templar that was laying across of a fire where they found three demons surrounding it. “He could be dead, or he never even bothered to show up! If it’s the latter, this just makes everything so much worse.”

Fatima took in a deep breath before her shoulders sagged forward, head dropping forward. She really does not know if her friend… former friend…. What are they now? They have not actually spoken to each other in years. Especially their last, conversation. Well, it was actually a massive disagreement that lead into an argument which resulted with them no longer in communication. It didn’t help how he joined the Templars and she had run off before her relatives attempted to send her there or the Chantry. By force.

Nope. Nope. Nope.

There was no way Fatima was going to be part of an organization where her _family_ has connections in. To entrenched in both, to the point that she will never be able to get out from underneath their thumbs. As much she would have loved to follow him into the Templar Order, her preservation came first.

That was then, this is now. Right now, Fatima needed to get to the remains of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Whatever is left of it now that is. She could hear the Boss telling her in the back of her mind, that she needed to move forward. The job is not finished and there are still plenty of demons around that need a stab through the head… gut… long as it’s dead. It should be good if it’s dead. Yeah.

“So… I take if you’re from the Free Marches?” Varric asked her, breaking her out of her thoughts.

“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow at the dwarf, sounds like he wants information out of her. An interrogation.

“Accent. I’m from Kirkwall, but you’re from… further east, maybe?” Varric asked with a slight grin in his voice.

“That’s quite the ear you have.” Fatima said flatly, giving Varric a flat look.

“I’m all kinds of impressive.” Varric winked at Fatima and this caused Cassandra to let out a derisive snort.

Fatima took in a deep breath before she marched on forward. They needed to get to the forward camp as soon as possible and they wasted enough time as it is. “Let’s go before more demons pop up and want to kill us.”

Fatima did not wait for the others as she moved forward, she kept clenching her left-hand attempt to ignore the growing pain. A hum in the back of her mind that is there, and she could not do anything about it. It only gets worse the closer they get to the Breach. One thing for sure, she’s going to murder Delrin if he’s still out there and alive.

“Who’s Delrin?” Varric asked, keeping up with Fatima’s face.

Fatima’s nose scrunched up at the question. “An… old friend that told me he wanted to see me at the Conclave. I’m not sure if he’s alive or dead. At this point, if he’s alive, I’ll make sure he’s dead.”

“Sounds like there’s history between the two of you. Maybe a past flame?”

“Trying to get a story out of me, Mr. Tethras? I’ll let you know… I’m rather boring.”

“Yet you are the one with a glowing green hand.”

“Point.”

-.-

Ameridan let out a dry laugh as the High Dragon screeches out one last time before it crashes down on the ice, taking in its final breath. Finally, the creature that held Hakkon is dead, returning him with the others. Hopefully the locals will not find fault for his actions for killing their god. Otherwise he would have to deal with them too after this…

Pause.

Ameridan sucked in gasp as weakness fell over him, causing him to fall on his right knee. He tightened his grip on his staff to prevent himself from falling over. Breathing is becoming a task to the point he leaned forward as he felt whatever he last ate, coming right back up. Letting out a groan as he tried to get back up to only fall forward, this time unable to keep himself up. Falling down on the icy ground, Ameridan felt his body is about to give out at any moment. Blinking several times as he tried to maintain consciousness. He wonders if his sight is playing with him as he saw a giant tear in the sky that looks like it’s growing in size by the minute…

“Creators… Maker… what did I wake up to?”

-.-

Fatima rubbed her forehead, resisting the urge to fling herself over the bridge as the Chancellor Roderick bicker with Cassandra and Leliana. Of course, the Chantry wants her dead, she’s the only survivor of the explosion. One of its many victims being the Divine. It’s not like they just _don’t_ want her head. They demand for it. Probably staked up somewhere… wouldn’t be the first time someone makes mention of it.

“Isn’t closing the Breach the more pressing issue?” Fatima questioned, motioning over to the Breach. All the while ignoring the chaos that never seemed to end as it continued to spew out more demons by the second. She caught Solas giving her a slight nod at her words.

“You brought this on us in the first place!” Rodrick exclaimed, giving Fatima a scornful look.

Fatima frowned in return, how is that any of her fault? She does not even remember what had happened. The only thing she remembers is the reason why she was even at the Conclave. Nothing else. Just that slim hope of seeing her old friend and to… shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts, Fatima blinked a couple of times before letting out a silent hiss. She gripped her hand that held the mark, as it started to act up when the Breach expanded. She’s not going to survive. If they don’t get the Breach closed, the mark is going to kill her.

A slight touch to her arm caught Fatima’s attention, focusing over at Varric. He’s giving her a look of concern; she gave him a tight smile before putting her attention back at Leliana and Cassandra. It sounded like they were debating on which route to take to the Breach.

Take the mountain path or charge with the soldiers…

“How do you think we should proceed?” Cassandra turned around to face Fatima, casing the younger woman’s frown to grow.

“Now you’re asking me what I think?” Fatima questioned, gritting her teeth as the mark sent a jolt of pain up her arm.

“You do have the mark.” Solas mentioned, motioning down at her hand. This caused Fatima to send him a look and the only thing she got in return, is a knowing look.

“And you are the one we must keep alive.” Cassandra said, before she motioned behind herself. “Since we cannot agree on our own…”

Fatima took a in a deep breath as she thought over their next course of action. She needed to focus on the mission and not on the pain. If she dies, she’ll die. What needs to happen right now, is to get that thing closed.

What would the Boss do? He’ll charge head on… The Iron Bull, charging into battle with his ax ready to kill…

But hearing about the scouts… there could still be a chance they could be alive. Fatima had to take that chance. “Use the mountain path. Work together… you all know what’s at stake.”

-.-

Thane Svarah Sun-Hair brow’s furrowed as her tribesmen reported to their findings in the Lowland Fortress. To think this was where Hakkon has been in the last 800 years. Right under their noses, as they went about their lives. This would explain why all Augurs were unable to communicate with him since then. An answer to a question that has delayed them for so long, only brings more.

Many of which, they could only be answered by the elf that being taken care of by their healer and the Augur. At least, with the lowlanders they have taken in when the Lady of the Skies started to shed tears, have been answering some questions.

“From what I found in the letter found in Ameridan’s notebook… He was asked by his dear friend, Emperor Kordillus Drakon to go to the Frostback Basin to defeat Hakkon…” Bram Kenric murmured out the rest of the letter to himself as he took in the information from the letter. The letter looked to be faded around the edges and the ink just started to fade, yet it is in meticulous condition. It also helped that there is a seal that is easily recognized to be the Emperor’s seal. “Inquisitor Ameridan was supposed to defeat Hakkon and make a quick return to help with the Second Blight….”

“And he never made it. Been stuck in that icy fortress for over 800 years.” Colette continued on as she looked through Ameridan’s journal. Lips pursed as she tried to make sense of things. It looked like more than one person had written in the journal, along with several other letters, notes and a map. Huh. This is useful by the looks of it. 

Svarah sank further into her seat, questioning the morals of the Lowlanders that they were so willing to destroy the memory of their renown champion. To the point that it makes everyone fight on who he is. “To think his memories were erased from history that has your people question everything.”

-.-

Fatima stared up at the Breach, wondering how they… how she’s going to close it. It’s now or never, and as much she prefers to run off like those many times before, this is not a time to run. There won’t be a place to run if she does not get this thing sealed up. That, and if the Boss or the Chargers ever found out she even gave the thought of running away from this. They would never let her hear the end of it.

Ugh… Fatima let out a groan at the thought of that. They would probably kill her if thing does not kill her first. Tempting though, if the Breach doesn’t kill her. Then the Chantry would most likely well considering what the Chancellor’s reaction was to her.

“This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?”

“I’m assuming you have a plan to get me up there?”

-.-

“…explain so much…”

“…Hidden away… 800 years…”

“…Dalish and a mage to boot!”

“…Vastly different than what the Chantry wants us to believe…”

“…I have received word…”

Where… where am I?

It…it feels so warm, vastly different than the freezing cold he has felt for who knows how long. As much as Ameridan wanted to snuggle closer to the heat, for the life of him, he could not move his body. It felt like there was a disconnection between his mind and body.

Just how long has been in that icy fortress? He could still feel the icy chill in his bones down to his soul. Taking in a deep breath the best he could, Ameridan tried to focus on his magic which proved to be futile. Detaining and fighting Hakkon, did a damage on him in more ways than one. As much as he needs rest to regain his strength…

Ameridan has no clue where he is, and those whispers have come to a stop.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ameridan does not really remember how it really started. Before he became the Inquisitor, before he became a renowned dragon slayer, and even before he hunted down demons then maleficarum. He suppose… it all started when he accidently set his father’s pant’s on fire._

_It was the day that things changed for himself and everyone around him._

_-.-_

_Fatima knew from the beginning of her life, where things just went wrong in several directions. The main direction that went wrong for her, in her family’s opinion, is her dislike for the Chantry. It’s not even a dislike really. Fatima loathes the Chanty, how her family blindly follows with little to no question. How they were more than willing to sacrifice everyone’s well-being just to prove what? Faith? Their faith is what blinds them of the world._

_Refusing to be part of the faithful, is what has Fatima realizing how little her own family, think of their own. Her only way of getting out, is running away from it all._

_At that point, she had nothing to lose._

-.-

_The first time Ameridan met Kordillus Drakon, was when they were still so young. It was the first time Drakon had met a Dalish elf and he got curious. For Ameridan, he found a human that looked like he had just fell off a cliff, nearly drowned and ran away from a pack of wolves. (Ameridan later found out, that’s exactly what happened.)_

_Ameridan, at first, was weary but his own curiosity got the better of him. This only resulted with the two to start started a never-ending stream of questions. It went from talking about the elven pantheons, Andraste, and then they started to bicker over their favorite foods._

_Then…_

_An understanding between the two._

_-.-_

_Running away has always been something Fatima has done all her life. It is something that she had ingrained into her mind after dealing with her family. The need to get away and keep her sanity in check, being her main priority. In a way, running away has always been her main thing._

_Pathetic really, yet… Fatima could not stop. She knew that she needed to get away. Where to? Who knows. The need to run overwhelmed her that she ended up lost…_

_To only be found by someone that offered her a new beginning. It was a tough beginning, but it was something Fatima grew to appreciate. She found a family. A group that accepted her full wholeheartedly without restraint…_

_If only she could get the boss to wear a shirt…_

-.-

Mouth dry, lips chapped and Ameridan now feels the warmth of a fire, one he has not felt in ages. The familiar smell of incense, animal fat and other distinct odors that has him slowly open eyes. It felt such a task to open his eyes, a soothing voice ringed in his ear, telling him to take his time. Instinct wants him to snap his eyes open and see where he is. Demanding to know if he is safe and not in danger.

Yet… this warmth is so welcome compared to the chilling cold. It reminded him of his home… home… back in the Dales. With his clan and… _Telana!_

Gasp-

Ameridan took in a sudden gasp, feeling as if his soul snapped back into his body. He felt his lung are on fire, unable to catch his breath and the sensation of his body burning up overwhelmed him. Eyes snapping open to a blinding light and to a vastly unfamiliar sight that caused his heart to stop.

Avvar.

Maker have mercy…

-.-

Unease and horror fell over Fatima as she woke up in an unfamiliar rustic cabin. What did she do last? The last time she woke up in an unfamiliar place, the Boss had managed to convince her to drink some awful concoction and she woke up in Starkhaven. Before drinking the horrible stuff, she was no where near there before the blackout.

At least this time, Fatima is covered.

A short gasp caught Fatima’s attention, when she tried to sit up. She looked over to see a young elven woman now standing in the cabin, with supplies in hand.

“Oh! I didn’t know you were awake; I swear!” The other woman said, Fatima could hear fear in her voice. Oh, shit.

“Is this another prison?” Fatima couldn’t help but deadpan. Might as well be straightforward about it. The last time she woke up, she was chained up and interrogated for something that still does not make sense at any point.

“I… no? I mean, I don’t think so.” Confusion.

Fatima reached up and ran a hand through her now loose hair. Sounds like she is indeed in another prison of sorts. Just… less and more of everything. “Then, where am-”

The other woman falls to the floor, and what she said caused Fatima’s jaw to drop as realization slowly hit her.

“I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You are back in Haven, Lady. They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days.”

‘Shit.’


End file.
